iGo to PCA
by paintingskylines
Summary: Carly and the gang go to PCA! R/R Please first X-over... Zoey 101 X iCarly
1. WE'RE GOING TO PCA!

**A/N: This is my first crossover so be nice please!! ******

"Hey Carly," Sam yelled.

"What now Sam?" I asked. "Need one hundred dollars to get you out of jail?"

"No but I'll take the money," Sam said.

"Sam," I sighed. "What do you want?"

"Can I have a soda?" she smiled.

"A soda, a freaking soda!" I yelled. "That's what you yelled for?"

"Hey a girl has gotta have her belly satisfied," she shrugged as she rubbed her stomach.

"And give me five reasons why you think you're a girl?" I laughed.

"Wanna see?" she asked.

"Uh no thanks," I said.

I heard a knock.

"Come in!" Sam yelled.

"Sam this is my house you idiot," I whisper yelled.

"Uh I kind of come here everyday," Sam rolled her eyes at me.

"I got to give you that Sam," I sighed.

I saw a guy dressed in a suit with a nametag labeled Dean Rivers.

"Hello I am Dean Rivers," he said not noticing he still had his golden plated nametag on his black tailored jacket. Sam rolled her eyes.

"I am the dean of PCA," he said.

PCA, where have I heard that name before? Oh I remember now! Freddie's old nerdy "girlfriend" went there. What was her name oh yeah Quinn Pensky!

"My daughter is a big fan of yours," he said.

"Cool," Sam said.

"Yeah awesome," I smiled.

"Well we except people with good grades," Dean Rivers said.

I shot a funny look at Sam.

"Or who happen to be in a career!"  
"Are you accepting us?" I exclaimed.

"Uh yes," he said. "I guess I am."

And with that he left.

"We're gonna go to PCA!" we screamed shouting up and down.

Later that day we decided to look over iCarly ideas with Freddie.

"Okay I have chipmunk songs?" Sam asked.

"Oh love it!" I squealed. "Can you set that up Freddie?"

"Please Carly babe what can't I set up?" he asked.

"Well you can't get _set _up with a girl," Sam said rolling her eyes. "Only if she's using you!"

"Hey what about Jonah?" he shot back.

I grabbed my squirt bottle and shot them both.

"Hey that's my new outfit," Sam yelled. "I just got a new bra from Build-a-Bra!"

"You went there without me?" I said.

"You went there at all?" Freddie said disgusted.

I threw a pen at him and playfully punched his arm.

"Oh hey remember that Quinn chick?" Sam asked.

"Aw yeah she was hot," Freddie smiled. "But my girl's hotter."

"Freddie," I sighed rolling my eyes. "I'm not your girl."

"No not yet," he said.

"And never," Sam and I laughed.

"Hey," he huffed. "And that was random Sam."

"Uh not really," I mumbled.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Well we are kind of uh," I started to say.

"Oh just say it!" Sam yelled. "We're gonna go to PCA!"

"What?" he yelled.

"I know," I squealed.

"Let's pack," Freddie said.

"Won't your mommy say it's too dangerous?" Sam cooed.

"Nope," he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Cuz it's a great school and we're going!" he said as if it were obvious.

Later that day we started packing all our stuff.

"Freddie, are you bringing your tech-geeky stuff?" Sam asked.

"Yeah duh," he said. "How else are we gonna do iCarly?"

We all packed and Spencer drove us to the airport.

"Thanks," we all yelled.

"Be good Carly," he said.

"Aw Spence," I said hugging him.

"I'll miss you too Sam," he smiled. "Even f you did ruin Toasty and raid my fridge every day."

"Thanks Spencer," she said joining the hug. "I'll miss your wacky socks."

"And Freddie well I'll just miss you," he said.

"Thanks," he said joining as well. "I'll just miss you too!"

"I love you Spencer," I cried. "I'll email you almost everyday!"

"Kay Lil Carls you have got to be good out there," he said wiping a tear from his eye.

We got to the gate and we were off. On the plane we were listening to Cuttlefish's brand new song called 'Come On!'

_Come on!_

_Come on!_

_Shake your butt_

_You know you want to_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Ladies out there_

_This is for you_

_Yeah_

_Come on_

_Be my girl_

_Come on_

_Help me make through the day_

_And say_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Shake it up there_

_Come on!_

**A/N: I know it sucks but I made it in two seconds.**

"Wow that song rocks," Sam said.

"Yeah and it's short," Freddie agreed.

"Yeah," I agreed.

We all watched a movie called 'The Jump.' And then the plane landed in Malibu. We grabbed our stuff and we were off to PCA!

"I can't wait to see Quinn," Freddie said.

"Yeah," Sam said. "Remember that time when you kissed her in front of the whole entire school?"

"Aw yeah," I nodded remembering. "When they said she was a dork and a spaz!"

"Yeah," he said sighing. "Oh Quinn."

Dean Rivers picked us up and went into a PCA van.

We got there and I saw that I was with a girl named Zoey and Lola and that Quinn was with Sam and they made a dorm for Quinn.

"Knock knock?" I asked patting the door of Zoey and Lola's room.

"Uh who is it?" Zoey asked.

"Uh hey I'm Carly Shay I'm new here at PCA," I explained.

"Wait hold up there cowgirl," Lola said. "You're Carly _the _Carly from iCarly?"

"Yeah Sam's with Quinn and Freddie is with some Garrett kid," I said. "Oh I know him he's my ex-boyfriend," Zoey said. "Chase is my boyfriend now though." "Oh he must be hurt," I said with sympathy. "Kind of," Lola said nodding. "Yeah well welcome to PCA," Zoey smiled. "So what do you do around here?" I asked eying the dorm. "Well we have tons of shops and chill places," Lola offered. "And we have lounges and other stuff," Zoey explained. "You'll get the hang of it." "Okay so where do I sleep?" I asked. "Oh you can take the single bed," Lola said. "Zo loves the bottom bunk and I always wanted the top." "Kay," I shrugged. I pack all of my stuff and left some iCarly stuff in a huge box. 


	2. Logey?

Sam's POV

"Hey open up!" I yelled.

"This is my dorm," a voice boomed.

"Mine too," I argued.

"S-Sam is that you?" she asked.

"Yeah is that Quinn?" I replied.

"Yeah come on in," she smiled.

"Whatevs," I said rolling my eyes. "So you excited to see your old boyfriend Freddie? Or soon to be current boyfriend Freddie?"

"Yeah but I'm kind of an item with Logan Reese," she said biting her bottom lip.

"Oh Freddie's gonna be crushed," I said. "AWESOME!"

"Same old Sam!" Quinn laughed.

"Yupp," I nodded. "Wait Logan Reese, the big buck producer's family?"

"Yeah," she sighed giggling.

"Aw, now I get why you're dating him," I nodded. "You want some cute of moola!"

"What?" she shrieked. "Sam you- you- you- SKUNKSACK!"

"Hey, hey Quinn JK," I said.

"JK?" she asked. "Is that some intellectual slang from Seattle that produced overtime from peoples lack of thought? Oh no. Oh yeah it's that new operating system, no that's JG. Sam help?"

"Oh my god," I laughed.

"It means oh my god?"

"No I was saying that about the fact that you know no internet language."

"What?" she asked. "I could hack into the Pentagon's systemtology website- in my sleep!"

"Okay I mean slang internet," I told her. "It means just kidding!"

"Oh okay," she said. "I gotta go it's my one year anniversary with Logey!"

"Oh okay," I said.

As soon as she left I gagged. Logey, was she serious!?

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness guys.. writers block!! ****  
**


	3. I Love My Sushi!

Sam's POV

I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I heard Freddie call.

"Me Sam," I yelled.

"Oh come on in."

I walked in to find a pretty cool room for Freddie my little dork.

"I have something to tell you," I said softly.

"Oh really me too," he smiled.

"You go first," I gestured for him to talk.

"I might ask Quinn out," he smiled.

"No!" I yelled.

_God! Stop yelling to Freddie! Yelling to Freddie, what do I care? Oh god what is wrong with me?! Should I tell him gently or fast?? This is so hard!!! Oh my god!! Why the heck am I talking to myself????!!!!! Oh god. Just say it you idiot. Don't call me an idiot, oh man oh man I am talking to myself!! Sam you should get a hold of yourself!!. _

_SHUT UP BRAIN!!!_

"Why not?" Freddie asked.

"Okay Freddie I know you may think you love her but you don't," I said gently. "She has a boyfriend, Logan Reese or as she disgustingly likes to call him Logey."

"Logey?" Freddie asked crinkling his face.

"I know," I nodded. "I'm really sorry."

"Oh well its okay I guess," he sighed then he started crying on my shoulder.

I gestured for him to come and hug me.

"No thanks I want my underpants where they are right now," he laughed.

"Come on you dork," Sam said. "Let's go get some sushi!"

"I love my sushi!" he smiled.

"Me too."

Carly's POV

I went to James's dorm to meet him. He seemed really cool. Knock!

"Come in," I heard a voice.

I opened the door and saw Jake Krandel? I didn't know he went here.

"Jake I didn't know you went here," I smiled.

"I'm not Jake," he said.

"Oh you look like my friend Jake Krandel."

"Oh he's my cousin. He sucks at singing thought on iCarly he was amazing."

"Technology thank you, "I laughed.

"Let's go get some sushi."

"I love my sushi!"

"Me too!"

James and I went to Sushi Rox. We had a California Roll.

"Oh god this is so spicy," I said waving my hands.

"Here have some root beer," James said.

"OMG!" I squealed. "Root beer is my favorite!"

"Me too!"

"No way!"

"Yeah way," he laughed.

I looked around the restaurant just to find Sam and Freddie hitting on each other. Oh my god! Ew!!!!

"Oh my god EW!" I said thinking out loud.

_Shut up Carly Shay, with you and your stupid bigmouth!_

"What?" he asked.

"Look," I said pointing to Sam and Freddie.

Sam's POV

Wow Freddie isn't so bad. Wow I'm weird.

I saw Carly pointing at us! Oh no!

"Why are you so stupid?" I asked.

"Me do you do the graphics and all that stuff for iCarly every week?" he yelled.

"I want pie!" I screamed.

"I don't care!" he yelled.

I texted him saying

_Good faking sweetie!_

He texted me back:

_Oh thanks Sammy!"_

_**A/N: Check back for more!! Review for more! Sorry I am so slow with this stuff!!**  
_


	4. Gotta be Single to Mingle!

Carly's POV

I went back to my dorm. Sam and Freddie? Ew. I mean they hate each other. Nothing could change that. Right? Yeah totally. I erased the thought from my head. I shook my head like an Etch-a-Sketch trying to erase all the bad thoughts.

I heard my cell ring "Leave it all to me just leave it all to-"

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Carly it's James," James said.

"Oh hey," I giggled. "What's up?"

"Uh I just wanted to ask you out," he said.

"Oh sure you know if you like me," I smiled.

"I did just ask you out right?" he asked.

"Uh yeah," I mumbled.

"Then yeah I like you," James laughed.

"Okay Campus Theater tonight?" I asked him.

"Totally 7?"

"Sure bye James," I said.

"Bye Carls."

Sam's POV

I went back to my dorm.

"Hey Quinn," I chirped.

"Hey," she let out a long sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Logan broke up with me," she weeped.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know he was hot and I was nerdy," she mumbled. "I guess things happen for a reason right? Now I can ask Freddie out!"

Uh-oh.

"Uh Freddie doesn't wanna date he loves being single," I lied. "Gotta be single to mingle Quinn!"

"Oh OK yeah whatever," she sighed again.

"Just get back together with that Mark dork and he'll get jealous," I reasoned.

"Great idea," Quinn smiled.

"I know," I answered oh-so-modestly.

Carly's POV

"Hey James," I said, meeting him at the theater.

"Hey babe," he said putting his arm around me.

"What movie do you want to watch?" I asked.

"I dunno whatever you want," he smiled.

"Uh Hotel For Dogs," I decided.

"Cool so who are your roomies?" he asked me.

_Uh should I tell him. Nah.. He'd be heartbroken. But he'll wonder who they are. What the?? _

"Lola and Zoey," I said softly.

"Oh Zoey's your roomie?" he said looking down at the floor.

_Damn it! Carly Shay you made your boyfriend sad! Yeah your boyfriend's looking at the ground cuz _someone _mentioned his ex! Eh-chem! Fix it!_

"It's okay James you deserve _way _much better," I assured him.

"Like who?" he asked. "Is it really that hard to find someone who likes you for who you are. Not for how _hot _you are?"

"Not if you look deep down inside people," I told him.

"You're right," he said as we strolled down to the theater. "I gotta dig deep. Got a shovel Carly?"

We laughed as his dumb joke as we were watching the previews.

We we're told to shut up. But am I a good girl? No sir or ma'am.

**(A/N: yay i updated. sorry it took so long.. well here it is, i did update it!! at least two reviews or on hiatus!!) **

**REMEMBER AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS**


End file.
